


You Drift Away Too Far From Where I Am

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apprehensions, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen comes to soothe her past girlfriend's pain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drift Away Too Far From Where I Am

"I remember every dying whisper,  
Every desperate murmur.  
I remember when I gaze upon her..."  
\- Anthony Head, REPO, The Genetic Opera (Night Surgeon)

 

            Gwen was walking up the stairs. She was surprised Morgana was still living here after all those years. This would change for sure, and Gwen was afraid of the change. But she was more afraid for Morgana... what if... Gwen approached the top of the stairs and headed towards Morgana's flat. The door was slightly open, allowing the thin stripe of light to fall on the floor. Gwen shivered. Didn't Morgana do anything desperate, did she?  
            Gwen pushed the door and entered Morgana's flat. "Morg?" she called, laying foot onto the floor. No reply. She walked through the room. Morgana was sitting on the sill by the window, watching the pouring rain shatter on the pavement. Gwen came closer and laid her hand on Morgana's pale shoulder: "Morg?"  
            Morgana lifted her deep green eyes flooded with tears so they resembled marshes. Morgana's pale face was swollen from crying, her messy hair framing her, finishing the gloomy appearance of the lady Gwen was looking at. "Gwen," cried Morgana, but her voice broke and she descended into cries. Gwen embraced her, offered her her shoulder and tried to soothe her, just like she used to when they were dating... it felt like a lifetime ago. Morgana hugged Gwen tightly and poured her tears into Gwen's shoulder. Gwen was caressing Morgana's hair and whispered: "Shh... Don't hold it. Let it go... cry, dear. It's gonna be alright. Everything is gonna be alright."  
            "I miss her," cried Morgana, embracing Gwen tightly and crying hard. Gwen didn't know what to say. Her past girlfriend has moved on, just like she has. But whilst she and Lancelot were still merry, Morgana's world was falling apart when Morgause died in the car accident. Since today Morgause's been resting in the cold embrace of black earth.  
            Gwen stayed with Morgana that night. They didn't cuddle like they used to long time ago, despite Morgana zoned out in Gwen's armful. Morgana didn't sleep well. Her dreams were haunted by the wraith of Morgause, by the ghost of her presence. Gwen didn't sleep at all. She carefully eased from beneath of Morgana's form and watched her, but not with lust. She watched Morgana with pity and wished she could give her a relief. Morgana must have been dreaming of Morgause. A single teardrop slipped from underneath of her eyelid and slid onto the pillow.

 

"I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you."  
\- Evanescence (Like You)


End file.
